the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Atomic Esquire
Originally created for an early take on a 4chan League of superheroes, he was popular enough to be remembered. Hillary Pollux Plumington, Esq. (aka, Atomic Esquire) is an adventurous knight-errant, armed with several unique tools empowered by both the power of magic and science. Throughout his career he has battled side by side with a variety of heroes, most recently finding himself affiliated with the newly formed Justice /Co/mrades. Origin Hillary Plumington was originally a squire serving under one of the many knights during England's Middle Ages. One day while investigating a strange disturbance, the two found themselves confronting a strange metallic contraption (who is later revealed by be a clone of himself sent from the future to kill him before gaining his powers). The knight found his weapons useless against it as the machine leveled a bizarre gun at the men. Hillary tried to deliver the knight his shield, but before he could reached him, a massive beam disintegrated the knight. Although Hillary survived the blast, the residual energy from the beam permanently changed both his body and all the equipment he had been carrying. With his new found powers he became the Atomic Esquire, and eventually found and destroyed the mechanical beast. Eventually he would find the source of the monster, a time traveling villain by the name of Doctor Science, as he continued to confront his schemes across the globe. After many adventures throughout time, Atomic Esquire's battles against Doctor Science would eventually come to a conclusion in an epic battle when the hero attempted to separate the doctor from his Timetwister Belt. At the end of the struggle, both men are apparently engulfed in the lava from an exploding volcano during the Cretaceous Period. Reborn After a long absence from publication, the Atomic Esquire returned (along with a good bit of controversy) as the redesigned Atomic eXtreme. Set once again in the Middle Ages, this series starred a much more aggressive version of the Esquire while doing away with several qualities considered iconic of the previous version. The series came to a conclusion with a reappearance of the original Atomic Esquire, with the unexpected company of The Justice /co/mrades' Nicky Two-Vests. Atomic eXtreme was proven to actually be a clone of Atomic Esquire created by Doctor Science. eXtreme would later return to fight against the /co/mrades on several occasions along with a revived Doctor Science. After the conclusion of Atomic eXtreme, it was revealed that Atomic Esquire had actually been discovered encased in volcanic rock amidst various dinosaur fossils. Kept alive by his unique powers, Atomic Esquire was revived and made a member of the Justice /co/mrades. Around this time he received an update to his appearance, making him less scarred and slightly less muscular which was explained as a side effect of the revival process. Abilities Atomic Esquire powers mostly come from the various empowered equipment he carries at all times, although he does show a superhuman endurance, able to exert himself indefinitely without any signs of exhaustion. His best known tools are his Ever-Ready Torch, Bed Roll of Warming, and his Impact Shield which is capable of halting attacks of all sizes. Gallery Atomicesquire.jpg|Original hero maker concept Atomic_Esquire_classic.jpg|His original melted off face look 1327641547209.jpg|A more updated look, about fifth from the right, in a mural with several other heroes and villains alike. 1372396460038.jpg|With Nicky Two-Vests and Captain Rookie 1376479179582.png|With Nuclear Knight Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Magic